


RANDY YOUR STICKS

by JudaiYuki



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: ;3, I should not be allowed to be doing this, M/M, kick me out of the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudaiYuki/pseuds/JudaiYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>french toast sticks, nuff said</p>
            </blockquote>





	RANDY YOUR STICKS

**Author's Note:**

> i did this on a rabb.it as a joke. I have no regrets.

Hershel moaned. 'Ahhh...Randy your stick...~'

 


End file.
